


Stargazing

by aloha_cowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/pseuds/aloha_cowgirl
Summary: When Sam began spending less time on hunts to spend time with Eileen, Dean would still stop on clear nights and take in the night sky. He could even forgive Sam for not being there, knowing that he was happy. He might give Sam shit for it, but he was glad to see his brother enjoying life for a change. He deserved it.Tonight, the Impala was parked on the edge of an overgrown field, somewhere in Missouri, with long grasses swaying all around, blue in the moonlight. He lay on the hood of his Baby in silence, shoulder to shoulder with Castiel, occasionally casting a sideways glance at the angel beside him. Watching for Cas's reaction was like watching Cas experience Star Wars for the first time. He’d laughed and gasped and grinned at all the right parts then, and the way he lay now, hands flat beside himself, mere inches from Dean’s, eyes fixed on the sky, his chest rising with deep slow breaths, Dean couldn’t help but think Cas was properly enjoying this as well.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the beginning of a longfic that I never managed to get off the ground, so I thought I'd turn it into a ficlet rather than letting it sit and rot forever in my files.

Dean lay back on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the stars. He always loved to find these dark places away from the chaos of the city.

He’d loved stargazing with Sam as kids. They’d find an empty field near whatever hovel their Dad had left them in while he went out on another hunt. They each carried a plastic bag of snacks from the nearby convenience store and lay in the grass to watch the stars until Sam inevitably began dozing off.

The brothers continued the tradition even after they’d ventured out on their own, however, they chose the warm hood of the Impala over the damp grass as their resting place, and a cooler of beer and burgers over soda and beef jerky from the local Gas’n’Sip, They enjoyed the peace of watching the stars in the dark, forgetting for a moment about creatures that go bump in the night.

When Sam began spending less time on hunts to spend time with Eileen, Dean would still stop on clear nights and take in the night sky. He could even forgive Sam for not being there, knowing that he was happy. He might give Sam shit for it, but he was glad to see his brother enjoying life for a change. He deserved it.

Tonight, the Impala was parked on the edge of an overgrown field, somewhere in Missouri, with long grasses swaying all around, blue in the moonlight. He lay on the hood of his Baby in silence, shoulder to shoulder with Castiel, occasionally casting a sideways glance at the angel beside him. Watching for Cas's reaction was like watching Cas experience Star Wars for the first time. He’d laughed and gasped and grinned at all the right parts then, and the way he lay now, hands flat beside himself, mere inches from Dean’s, eyes fixed on the sky, his chest rising with deep slow breaths, Dean couldn’t help but think Cas was properly enjoying this as well.

“Dean. Is something wrong?” Cas didn’t move his head when he spoke, but he could feel Dean’s eyes on him.

“What? No. No, I just— I was just wondering what you were thinking,” Dean answered honestly.

Cas turned to look at the hunter, magnetic blue eyes drawing in Dean’s green gaze, and smiled ever so slightly. Dean’s heart fluttered.

“This is peaceful. I can see why you enjoy it.”

Dean grinned as they both turned their eyes back to the sky. The two lay silent again, the length of their arms now pressed together.

_Had they been this close before? They must have been. Not a lot of room on Baby’s hood for two big guys. No big deal._

Dean’s chest swelled with contentedness. He felt comfortable, as though he were tucked into a warm bed, never wanting to move from this position, despite the fact that he was lounging on the hood of a car in a deserted field. He leaned a little heavier against Castiel as his breathing became slow and steady and his eyelids became heavy.

When Dean woke, he and Castiel were still seated on the hood of the Impala, though he had slouched down just enough to rest his head on Cas’s shoulder. For a brief moment he considered just closing his eyes again and drifting back to sleep. Cas had taken off his trench coat and wrapped it around Dean who was gripping the coat like a security blanket. He thought it smelled like home, smelled like fresh air and honey, _smelled like Cas_ , but immediately pushed the thought away. Cas was still staring at the sky which was starting to brighten with the first hints of daylight.

“Good morning, Dean,” the angel said quietly. Dean felt the rumble of Cas’s voice through the contact of his shoulder, which, for some reason, Dean’s head was still resting on.

“Mornin’,” he answered, reluctantly sitting himself upright again and releasing his clutch on the trench coat.

“You were cold,” Cas said matter-of-factly, nodding at the coat.

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Dean offered the coat back to the chivalrous angel. Cas accepted the coat but only placed it beside himself on the glossy metal of the car. “So, uh… ready to get going? Next one’s in New Orleans. Long drive.”

Cas nodded, sliding gracefully off of the car, then taking his place in the passenger seat.


End file.
